joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Yer-2
Summary Also known as the Communist Base Destroyer, this ominous monolith of an aircraft carries enough bombs to end a match in minutes! Using the Overtly Powered Souped-up Ommph Vapor Intense Exothermic Thermal Bombs, which, even a single one, can destroy an entire base! A cheap RP and a cheap lion price as well as an easy to grind line guarantees its mass production and use! It is definitively the best bomber of the game, losing only to the Tu-4, Tu-95 and jet engined fighter-bombers of the glorious Soviets! Powers and Stats Tier: One Shot tier with Laser Miniguns, At least One Shot tier with 20mm Laser Cannons, Memetic with OP-SOVIET Bombs Name: Yermolayev Yer-2 Communist Base Destroyer Origin: War Thunder Classification: Game-Ending Bomber, Historically Accurate and Unbiased Aircraft, Overload Payload Wins Every Time Weight: Your Weight Here Pilot(s): Infinite (Pilot knocked out is impossible on this aircraft) Needed Prerequisite for Use: Nothing, comrade! Used By: Glorious Soviets! Powered By: Dive Resistant Stalinium FTL Turboprop Engines Operational Timeframe: Infinite Attack Potency: One Shot tier with Laser Miniguns (Can one shot even F-2 Sabres via Wing Cut Loose and Pilot Knocked Out, capable of destroying Ho 229s with ease and is obviously better than Jets, even on their home turf, the predecessor can also destroy jets with ease so logically it should too. Anything that even tries to come close is cut to pieces by the glorious laser miniguns), At least One Shot tier with 20mm Laser Cannons (The same as those found on the Chaika), Memetic with OP-SOVIET bombs (Capable of ending a game in a few minutes, see: The video above.) Range: Infinite (It can reach anywhere and everywhere on the map), Universal with Laser Cannons, The entire map with Laser Miniguns Speed: Immeasurable at max power (Was so fast it actually had to be nerfed for balance just so the jets of the other nations could keep up with it, so most of the time it is Subsonic+), but can reach up to Massively FTL+ (Obviously it is better than the capitalist B-24 which can break the light barrier) Terrain: Air Material: Stalinwood and Lenin Steel Durability: Stalinwood Skin '''(Can take an extreme beating before going down even from high calibre guns), with a Lenin Steel Airframe (So durable Hs 129B-3s and PBJ-1Hs cant even scratch it with their 75mm cannons. So it stands to reason that it's indestructible.) '''Weaknesses: None Weaponry: * BR of 1.3 (Actually unbiased and historically accurate, it did face Biplanes afterall) * Like a bajillion laser miniguns and laser cannons all over the plane * Just propaganda alone can completely regenerate the aircraft from any injury, damage, wear, stain, or rust instantly. * Infinite amount of Game Ending bombs that can be reloaded midair. ''' * '''Lenin Steel Airframe allows it to ram others and survive rams with complete impunity Category:Totally Category:Not Category:Biased Category:Glory Category:Commons Sense Negation Category:Completely Fair Category:Bomb Users Category:Bombs Category:Vehicles Category:Memetic tier Category:Immeasurable Speed Category:Infinite Durabillty Category:Stalinwood Category:Fll's Pages Category:War Thunder Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki